


Complete (on my own)

by loosingletters



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, Past Allen Walker, Red String of Fate, Secrets, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: Noah were superior, super humans, God’s chosen people, perfect and complete on their own.“But we’re soulmates!” The brunet protested.“We’re not,” Neah hissed. He was a Noah after all, and he was complete on his own. He wasn’t supposed to have a soulmate. He didn’twantone.





	Complete (on my own)

**Author's Note:**

> I like soulmate AUs and then I wanted to write one for neallen and then I thought ho wit would influence the canon dgm verse with Noah and all and this happened.

 

_“Neah, I’m- I’m a soulless freak!”_

_“What makes you think that?!”_

_“I don’t have a soulmate! That makes me a freak!”_

_“Well, let’s be freaks together then! I don’t have a soulmate either, Mana!”_

-

It’s been years since Neah had told Mana that lie, since he had made Mana believe that they were both soulless freaks of nature. Back then he had just wanted to cheer his brother up, sure that it didn’t matter if he was lying as long as it was for Mana’s sake. After all, Mana was his twin and nothing was more important than his twin, not even the soulmate he would have to reject in the future to keep the farce up. It was laughable how they had called each other freaks for so long, when only one of them was a freak and it certainly wasn’t Mana.

Mana was perfect, he was entirely complete on his own, just like every other Noah was. Between the two of them, or all fourteen super humans, Neah was the exception, the freak. A thin red string connected his pinky to another person’s, making him the only incomplete Noah. All other Noah didn’t have a soulmate after all, they didn’t need one, they were complete without another being.

“Neah, you alright?” It suddenly came from behind him.

The Noah turned around, his golden eyes meeting his brother’s identical ones. They were full of worry and their bright shine made his pale skin appear even sicklier. His brother’s condition had worsened again and now Neah was to blame for it too.

“Yep, I’m fine,” he told his twin, fake smile in place.

“Really?”

Neah rolled his eyes, played the annoyed brother act Bondum had helped him perfect.

“Yes, Mana. I’m not the one who looks like a dead man walking,” he teased and stood up from the piano stool.

“Haha, very funny. Well, if you’re so fine, you won’t mind going to London to check up on the Akuma there, right? They’ve been disappearing but no Innocence or exorcists in sight.”

That definitely was a weird occurrence and nothing Neah usually took a look at. Searching through the streets for information was more of Wisdom or Joido’s job than his. Neah rarely left the ark these days, stayed closer to his brother since his last breakdown and worked on figuring his position and powers out.

“Why me?”

For a moment Mana looked conflicted, just as if he was hiding something.  He hadn’t figured it out, had he? Neah hoped not, he didn’t want to give his family any reason to believe he wasn’t to be trusted. The ark, the Noah and most importantly his brother, were his home. He couldn’t leave them.

“Dreams dragged Wisdom and Joido off for something.” Mana shrugged. “I don’t know for what but I really, really don’t want to interrupt whatever they are doing.”

Mana and Neah both shuddered, remembering what mischief Dreams could get up to. As soon as they saw the other’s reaction, they smiled at each other.

“Got you, Mana. I’ll get going then and take a look,” Neah said, the melody of the ark already playing at the back of his mind and so conjuring a new gate.

“See you then!”

And Neah stepped into the gate, leaving the warm ark behind and joining the busy life on London’s cold streets. He had opened the gate to an abandoned alley to avoid attracting the wrong kind of attention. The winter wind was blowing through the narrow way and Neah cursed himself for leaving his coat behind. He hadn’t thought that it would be already freezing here!

Clenching his teeth he headed for the nearest café, sure he could get one of the Akuma in town to give him a coat and the desired information. He kept his head down and walked out of the alley. He could feel the Akuma running towards him, their disgusting aura he easily picked out, Noah or not. He hated them more than anything else, perhaps even more than innocent. Making them hurt Mana, not to mention that their creation spoke of the human stupidity and arrogance.

So deep in thought, he didn’t see what was in front of them, hadn’t noticed that his red string had gotten shorter and shorter. Head first he ran into another person, making both of them fall down into the snow.

“Watch were you’re going, idiot,” he hissed and stood up again, wiping the snow of his clothes. He definitely had to go get an Akuma to give him a coat right this second, or maybe even call it a day and go back home entirely, starting his search when it wasn’t so freaking cold.

“My name is _Allen_ ,” the stranger informed Neah as he picked his glasses up. “And not idiot. What’s your name?”

Neah blinked a few times before he answered. “My what?”

“Your name,” the man repeated eye-rolling. “Or do you want me to call you a stupid bastard? I guess it would be rude to address my soulmate as that but I’ve never cared much for the proper soulmate etiquette anyway, so?”

The brunet man raised one brow, looking at Neah expectantly. The Noah didn’t react, he just saw his world fall to pieces as his red string spun around him and the other man, its end connecting with the brunet’s pinky.

“Well then, bastard, I actually have something to do right now but I can reappoint that. Shall we find a warm place to discuss-“

“I have to go,” Neah interrupted him.

“What? You can’t, we have to arrange this now or there will be some problems in the future.”

“We won’t have any problems because we won’t ever see each other again!”

“But we’re soulmates!” The brunet protested.

“We’re not,” Neah hissed and turned on his heel. Immediately he sped up to get away from the man as fast as possible. He was a Noah after all, and he was complete on his own. He wasn’t supposed to have a soulmate. He didn’t _want_ one.

-

_“Noah? That’s what we are?”_

_“Yep! And guess what? Noah don’t have soulmates! We don’t need other people to feel complete, we already are!”_

-

Mana hadn’t asked why he was back so soon, looking like he had been chased by the Heart itself. Instead he had sat down next to Neah and rested his head on his twin’s shoulder. Neah wasn’t able to tell how much time passed until one of them finally said something.

“You okay?” Mana asked, as usual the worried one. It was no surprise that the other Noah had accepted Mana as the Earl while he, Neah, became the weird new disciple. Mana was always concerned and worried about everyone. He really flourished in his role as Adam. Not to mention that Mana was better than him at making the Akuma. While they both had gotten the ability from the Earl before them, only Mana was actually good at it. Neah’s Akuma tended to become unstable, broke apart as soon as they reached Level 2.

It was similar with the ark too. Neah was the one gifted with the better control of their home and who could also, not that he had told Mana, cut off the other Noah’s access entirely.

“I’ll manage,” Neah replied. “I’ll go back to London tomorrow.”

“That’s not what I asked though, brother, and you know it.”

How was he supposed to tell his twin, who by all rights should be the only one even close to being his other half, that he had been lying to him for over a decade? Moreover explain the sudden emptiness he had become aware of that threatened to grow and grow should he not let the inferior human into his life? An emptiness he knew the other Noah could never understand because they were without the need of another to be complete.

“There was this really amazing violin and its owner didn’t want to sell it to me,” Neah spun the next lie that would allow him to keep his twin in the dark. He sighed overly dramatic, just like Desires always did, and hoped Mana would let it be.

But it was clear that Mana wasn’t having any of as he gave Neah The Look.

“Neah…”

“Mana…”

The twin with the longer hair groaned. “Fine, be that way!”

Then Mana stood up and marched out of the room while trying to look as disappointed as possible and make Neah feel guilty. Neah suppressed a snort. He felt bad enough as it was without Mana rubbing salt in the wound.

-

_“Mama, was Papa your soulmate?”_

_“Why are you asking, Neah?”_

_“No reason.”_

-

Neah went back to London the next day, he still had a mission to finish after all. He wouldn’t disappoint Mana further than he needed to. This time with a red scarf wrapped around his neck and a coat to keep him warm he wandered through the white streets of the city. In the show windows he saw all kinds of expensive and colorful things, presented like they were the best Christmas gift to get your loved ones. Maybe he should do some Christmas shopping while he was here. It was only two weeks until the 25th after all. Neah found it a little ridiculous that they celebrated the holiday at all but who was he to tell Dreams in all her enthusiasm about it that it was a stupid holiday.

_Master Noah!_

The sudden call of an Akuma tore Neah out of his musings.

_Master Noah, help us!_

It wasn’t like the Akuma to call Noah for help. Cowardice was entirely ripped out of their programming. Weapons with the ability to get afraid were only half as useful after all. So what in the world was happening to them that they went against their programming? Sure that it had something to do with the Akuma’s disappearance, Neah raced to where he believed the weapons to be.

_Master Noah, don’t-!_

The Akuma suddenly went silent. For a moment Neah thought it had been destroyed but no, that wasn’t it. He could still feel the Akuma if he concentrated hard enough on their presence but it appeared to have lost all conscience. Neah hadn’t heard of anything with the power to just turn Akuma off. Noah and Innocence could destroy them but not just turn them off.

Neah hurried even more. This was a serious threat if it wouldn’t be dealt with accordingly. He had to make it to the Akuma before he lost its trace. He had long since left behind the busy main street, racing through mostly abandoned alleys that only got dirtier and colder, a good place to corner Akuma without causalities. He was so close, he knew it. Just a few more steps.

“Found you!” He shouted, the Akuma’s presence just in the alley he had turned in.

What he found left him speechless. Two Level 1 and one Level 2 were floating midair, bound by something Neah could only describe as magic. He knew spells, they were used to create the Akuma, but they were bound by the rules. Besides, only the Noah and Accommodators could use them and the exorcists still hadn’t figured out how to.

The Akuma were completely still. They didn’t even twitch! And right in front of them, their back turned on Neah, stood somebody with familiar long brown hair. Slowly they turned around. Innocent surprise was clear on the revealed face when grey eyes met Neah’s golden ones.

“Well, if that isn’t my not-soulmate,” the brunet man, _Allen_ , Neah recalled, said. “Didn’t expect to see you again so soon.”

Neah opened his mouth, ready to shoot a thousand questions at the man but not even one word rolled off his tongue. He closed his mouth, opened it again, but the words just wouldn’t come out. The sheer impossibility seemed to rid him of all ability to speak.

“I’ve always thought Noah didn’t have soulmates,” Allen spoke up again. He observed Neah as if he were a new study to start, a rare object that had managed to catch the man’s interest.

“We don’t,” Neah answered automatically, before even realizing what he had just said. “How do you _know_?” He asked then, his voice barely above a whisper, the shock apparent.

“I have the ability to see other people’s true natures.”

Neah stared and stared, the thought of eliminating the man not even coming to his mind although it would have been the obvious choice of action, when Allen suddenly burst out laughing.

“You really believed me, didn’t you? I’m just interested in this war you’re fighting, nothing more, and nothing less.”

“Whose side are you on?”

Allen looked conflicted for a moment before he gifted Neah with a terribly fake and quite sad smile. “Nobody’s but my own.”

-

_“Bookman lost his apprentice.”_

_“He did? How come?”_

_“Dunno, something about him refusing to let go of his name.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Actually this story is only half-finished but I didn't want to work on it anymore.
> 
> Idea was something like this: The power of the Earl split unevenly between Neah and Mana, giving Mana also the gene that keeps Noah from having a soulmate. Neah though doesn't have it and ends up with Allen. Allen's a runaway Bookman apprentice with too much curiosity. 
> 
> Last scene would have been child!Allen having the same conversation about being a freak with Mana as Allen's soulmate is inside his head and there's no red thread to connect to that. He would have one in those scenes where he's chained to the throne in his mind though.


End file.
